


In Your Arms

by whocoups



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Jicheol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whocoups/pseuds/whocoups
Summary: Basically just Seungcheol and Jihoon cuddling and being cute and soft.





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> i just found out that the first half of my story wasn't posted so i updated it and here you go guys hahaha sorry for the error

At 1 AM, Seungcheol was flopped on the couch, idly flipping through the channels on the TV looking for an interesting show to watch. He could faintly hear the rest of the members shuffle around the dorm, some already going to bed and the others waiting for their turn to use the bathroom. Seungcheol could have already gone to bed, his fatigue dragging his eyelids down, but he fought his sleepiness because he promised Jihoon that they would go to bed together. Instead he tried to focus on a ridiculous show that would only air in the wee hours of the night.

After a few minutes, he heard a door open then close, and footsteps becoming louder until Jihoon was standing between him and the television screen.

"Babe," Jihoon scowled a little at the pet name, "are you ready to go to bed?"

Not bothering to give an answer, Jihoon plopped himself next to Seungcheol, curled his arm around Seungcheol's and rested his head on the older's shoulder. Seeing it as a sign that Jihoon wanted to watch TV, Seungcheol continued changing channels.

After a few clicks, they landed on a replay of a popular drama. Jihoon made a sound which to others would have meant nothing, but Seungcheol knew his boyfriend enough to know that it meant that he liked the show, so he stopped there.

They watched in relative silence, occasionally chuckling at the characters' misfortunes or groaning at the clichés that are in every single drama, but Seungcheol was constantly distracted by Jihoon practically hugging his arm.

Seungcheol's boyfriend found it hard to have too much physical interaction with others, and while he did make an exception with Seungcheol, the younger still found it extremely hard to intiate skinship with anyone. But here he was, clinging onto Seungcheol's muscled arm like a koala on a branch, and damn if he wasn't the cutest person Seungcheol had ever laid eyes on in his entire life.

Normally, it was hard to not look at Jihoon, but at that moment, with Jihoon's eyes crinkling slightly as he laughed and pulling himself closer to Seungcheol, it was impossible to take his eyes of Jihoon.

Instinctively, Seungcheol kissed the top of Jihoon's forehead and rested his head on top of the smaller's. Jihoon must have found that satisfying because he snuggled even closer to Seungcheol, putting their interlaced fingers on Seungcheol's lap so that they snuggled on the couch with no space between them.

It was the perfect moment, until they heard a snicker and Seungkwan saying, "Get your lovey-dovey asses out of my sight, you make me want to puke."

Seungcheol just rolled his eyes while Jihoon used his free arm to stick his middle finger up in the air for the younger member to see. Seungkwan just laughed and hollered, "Don't stay up too late," before he went into his bedroom.

They stayed there until the episode was finished. Seungcheol glanced at the clock, which showed that it was already 2:30 AM. He turned to Jihoon, who hadn't moved a lot for the past few minutes, and saw that his boyfriend was sleeping.

He shook him as gently as he could, whispering, "Ji, let's go to bed."

Jihoon only sleepily grumbled in protest.

Seungheol chuckled at his boyfriend's antics. Jihoon was seriously cute, even when he was groggy and his face was crumpled in annoyance.

Seungcheol tried to sit up, but he was pulled back by Jihoon. "Too tired," he grumbled.

"C'mon Ji, you can sleep properly on the-," he was then cut off when Jihoon suddenly kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Let's just stay here, please," Jihoon pleaded, all the while not opening his eyes.

So Seungcheol leaned his head back and closed his eyes, because he never really had the heart to say no to Jihoon. Especially when he looked that cute and peacful asleep.

 

Seungcheol woke up to the sound of laughter.

He turned to Jihoon and saw that he was still sound asleep. Seungcheol had managed to put his arm around the smaller male while they were asleep, so now he had Jihoon in his embrace, the younger's head on his chest.

He looked up to find the source of the noise that roused him from his sleep and saw a handful of their members with their smartphones pointed at them.

"Jihoon hyung looks so cute when he's not out to kill us," Mingyu commented.

"Our Cheolie is so whipped," Jeonghan cooed teasingly.

Seungcheol made a move to hit Yoon Jeonghan because the little shit was being disrespectful and what did he mean about him being whipped? He was the leader damnit-

Except Jihoon's thin arms tightened their hold around Seungcheol's waist. Seungcheol could still have gotten out of his embrace easily, because Jihoon was asleep and slighter than he, but he found that he didn't have the strength to break from his (very warm, very comfortable) chains. Not when his captor was like an angel who made his heart beat faster and feel at peace at the same time.

The members just shook their heads, chuckling, and with a knowing smile on their faces left the two unit leaders in peace to enjoy their morning together.

And Seungcheol found that in each others' arms, he didn't mind admitting he was so fucking in love and so whipped for Lee Jihoon.

**Author's Note:**

> this is shitty but how else could i possibly procrastinate making chapter 3 of my thesis? anyway i hope you liked this because i can't get over cuddly jicheol. talk to me on twitter @shnctsvt i'm so lonely


End file.
